Broken Hearts
by AnimeNutsy
Summary: Trunks is in love with Gohan. Trunks is a druggie. Goten loves Trunks. Major problems ahead. Not for children.


Broken Hearts 

By AnimeNutsy

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little while. They belong to some guy… Akira Toriyama?

Warnings: Yaoi, Drug abuse. If you don't like me turning the fellas from DBZ into pansies, then 'Back Away From the Fanfic'. XD

A/N: Seriously, folks. This is not for the kiddies. I have portrayed Trunks as the manic-depressive druggie. And um…I've made Goten out to be the lovesick fool, and did I mention that Vegeta is a caring dad? Yep. –sweatdrops- Oh, okay…he's a caring dad with a mean backhand.

Rating: M

"Doctor? What's wrong with him? What's wrong with my son?" Bulma asked. "Is he sick? Does he have a disease?" She bit her lip, fearing the worst.

"No, ma'am. I'm afraid what I'm about to say might be a bit hard for you to…digest." The doctor told her, as he looked away.

"Out with it! If my baby is sick, I want to know about it, understand?" Bulma glared at him.

"Er…if we could just step into your office?" He asked. "Sure, come with me." Bulma took off down the hallway, with the doctor following close at her heels.

They both walked into her office, which looked like a small house. Bulma whirled on the doctor. "Speak." She ordered. "Perhaps you'd like to sit down first?" He asked.

"You will tell me now." She narrowed her eyes. "Why all the hush-hush?" She sat on the edge of her office desk. What came to her next would change the way she looked at her son forever.

"Your boy is not sick, ma'am. He's on drugs."

Five Seconds Later

"Drugs? DRUGS?" Bulma shouted out. "Ma'am, please. You must not shout. People could hear you." The doctor spoke.

"There must be some mistake. Trunks would never take drugs!" Bulma got off the edge of the desk, and began pacing. "No, this can't be. This can't be." Bulma bit her fingernails.

"Are you calling me a liar?" The doctor frowned at her. "No, of course not. It's just…so hard to believe. My son…taking drugs? I…I taught him better than that! Or so I thought." Bulma pulled at her hair in frustration.

"Grr! What kind of mother am I?" She wailed. "It's not your fault. Don't think that for a moment, ma'am." He looked at her with feeling. "Please, call me Bulma." She replied, sighing.

"Bulma…" The doctor smiled softly. "Most of our children go through stages of depression, and anxiety. Most get over it. The unlucky ones turn to drugs for comfort. In most cases, the parents think it's their fault." The doctor told her.

This only caused Bulma to sigh in exasperation. "But rest assured. You can help him through this. He needs his family at a time like this. His father would be a good example, wouldn't he? I've heard great things about Vegeta." The doctor smiled.

"Vegeta…I don't know how he'll react to this once he finds out." Bulma frowned. "It's best that he does. Who knows? He might be the one to straighten the boy out, make him see the light." The doctor suggested.

Bulma snorted at this. "Or, if it becomes worse, we could always admit him into a rehabilitation center." He said. "Let's hope that it doesn't, huh?" Bulma made an attempt at being cheerful, but it just made her look more pathetic.

"I'll take my leave, now." He went to walk out the door, when Bulma called him back. "What…what drug is he taking?" She asked. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but…it's cocaine." He replied, before walking out of the office.

"Cocaine?" Bulma whispered. "Oh, Trunks. How could you do this to yourself? Why would you do it?" Bulma sank to the floor, crying.

In the Gravity Chamber (AKA Vegeta's-Place-For-Escaping-annoying-women-with-permanent-PMS)

Vegeta was training in the gravity chamber when he was interrupted by Bulma's voice on the intercom. "What is it, woman? Can't you see I'm busy right now?" He grumbled.

"I don't give a shit if you're busy. We need to talk. Now." She spoke, and then the intercom went dead. "Bloody woman." He cursed, then turned the gravity off. He walked out of the gravity chamber.

Bulma was standing there. She looked as if she had been crying. "What's wrong?" He asked. "It's…It's about Trunks." She spoke, her lips quivering.

"Bulma? What's wrong?" Vegeta asked, getting worried. "Not here. We need to talk in private."

In Private…

"WHAT?" Vegeta roared. "It's true. The doctor told me." She wiped at her eyes. "Why…in…the…world…?" Vegeta stammered. "I don't know. That's what I want to find out." Bulma told him.

"I won't have it! Not my son! I refuse to let my only son throw his life away like this!" Vegeta shouted. "Not so loudly, Vegeta." Bulma whispered.

"I will not allow him to abuse his body with drugs, Bulma!" Vegeta hissed through his teeth. "I'll straighten him out, all right! Where is he?" Vegeta glared.

"He's resting now." She told him. "Right!" Vegeta set his face into a grim mask, and marched to Trunks' bedroom. With a shout, Vegeta kicked the door in.

Trunks lay on his bed, wasted. Vegeta stormed in and grabbed Trunks by his shirt collar. "Trunks! Get up!" He snarled. "Dad…?" Trunks opened his eyes.

"Cocaine? You're sniffing cocaine?" Vegeta cried out. Trunks looked at his mother. "That rat-bastard doctor! I told him not to say anything!" He scowled. "Why? Just so you could keep on doing this to yourself?" Bulma cried.

"Oh, shut up. What business is it of yours?" Trunks glared at her. His head suddenly felt dizzy as Vegeta backhanded him across the face. "Don't you dare speak to your mother like that!" Vegeta yanked Trunks to his feet.

"Do you mind? I have a major headache right now." Trunks groaned. "Oh, you do, do you?" Vegeta grinned wickedly. "Bulma, get the gravity machine set up. Trunks and I have some serious training to do." He told her.

Bulma spoke through the walkie-talkie she always wore on her hip. "Okay? Thanks, Maya." Bulma clicked the w/t shut. She faced Vegeta. "It should be all ready to go, when you get there." She told him.

"Good." Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the arm and marched him to the gravity room. He closed the door and locked it with a code. "What's going on, dad?" Trunks asked, yawning.

"I'm gonna get those drugs out of your system, even if I have to beat 'em outta ya!" Vegeta replied, walking over to the clothesbasket. He pulled out some clean training clothes. He threw them at Trunks. "Put these on." He ordered.

"Get serious, old man!" Trunks laughed. Vegeta cracked his knuckles. "Heh-heh. I'll let that one slide. Now, put on the damned clothes!" He snarled, his eyebrows bristling.

Trunks knew when to quit when he was still in one piece. Now was one of those times. Wordlessly, he stripped and put the clothes on. "There. I've put the damn clothes on! Happy now?" Trunks sneered.

"You're an arrogant little shit, Trunks. I see now that I should've disciplined you when you were younger." Vegeta replied, putting on some clean clothes.

"So, what? Are you gonna make up for it now?" Trunks asked, smirking. "That, and then some." Vegeta smirked back. "You see, I know the real reason why you've been taking drugs, Trunks." He told his son.

"Yeah? And what might that be?" Trunks asked, folding his arms. "You're broken up about Gohan choosing Piccolo over you. Aren't you?" Vegeta asked, bluntly.

"You…shut up! What do you know? I loved Gohan! I deserved Gohan! _Me_! Not that dirty Namek!" Trunks clenched his fists in anger. "You're angry? Good! Use your anger! Try to defeat me!" Vegeta grinned.

"I shall!" Trunks scowled, and dashed towards his father. He balled his right hand into a fist and swung a punch at Vegeta's jaw. Vegeta easily dodged.

"Pathetic!" Vegeta scowled, and slammed a fist into Trunks' stomach. Trunks coughed, and fell to his knees, gasping. "Get up." Vegeta stood over him, glowering.

Trunks slowly got to his feet, only to be knocked down again by Vegeta's boot. "Is this all you can do?" Vegeta shouted. Trunks looked up at his father. "Time out, dad." Trunks rubbed his side.

"Time out? There are no time outs!" Vegeta snarled, and kicked Trunks again. "Fight back! Are you that weak?" He kicked Trunks again and again. "You're shameful! You're no saiyan!" Vegeta hissed.

The next time the boot came down, Trunks' hand shot out, grabbing his father's foot. "That's good, because…" Trunks grunted as he slowly pushed Vegeta back. "…Saiyans…..SUCK!" Trunks shouted, and heaved Vegeta across the room, to slam against the wall.

Vegeta fell to the ground, wincing. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" Trunks asked, snickering. Vegeta got up. "That was good. But you need to do better than that." Vegeta replied, smirking.

"So, we're bringing out the bigger guns now, eh?" Trunks narrowed his eyes, and went Super Saiyan. "Why not? Let's go all-out! I'm sick of these damn robots and junk. I need to spar for real." Vegeta grinned, and immediately went Super Saiyan 2.

"Ha-ha. Two can play at that game, dad." Trunks laughed, really starting to enjoy himself. He also went Super Saiyan 2. "Not bad, son." Vegeta smirked.

"But how do you think you'd do against a Super Saiyan 3?" Vegeta grinned wickedly, and went into Super Saiyan 3. Trunks stood there, jaw dropped.

"That's not fair! You've gone Super Saiyan 3! I don't stand a chance!" Trunks complained. "So? Give it a try." Vegeta replied, smiling. "Okay…" Trunks shot a fireball at his father.

Vegeta flickered from view. "Where is he?" Trunks looked around, desperate. "Behind you!" Came a whisper. Trunks whirled around, to see Vegeta swing back his fist.

"This is gonna hurt!" Trunks said, before he was punched across the room, only to smash through the wall of 9-inch steel and land in the yard. Vegeta followed, chuckling.

Trunks tried to get up, but when he did, he felt something snap. "Ouch! My leg's broken!" He grimaced. He glared at Vegeta. "And stop laughing! I'm in pain!" Trunks sulked.

Vegeta only laughed harder, and grabbed the leg that Trunks was nursing. He gave it a violent shake. "OWWWW!" Trunks wailed. "Yee-up. It's broken." Vegeta snickered, before walking away.

"Get back here! Dad! My leg's broken! Dad!" Trunks shouted out, but no one was there.

"You sadistic creep!"

Trunks' Room (AKA The Den Of Inequity)

Trunks sat on his bed, with his leg propped up on a pillow. Bulma had screamed at Vegeta to fly to Korin's and get a senzu bean. "It's not a senzu bean I need…" Trunks spoke, as he opened his bedside drawer.

He pulled out the little packet of white powder. "At least they didn't find my stash." He opened the bag and stuck his finger inside, rubbing some of the powder onto his finger.

Trunks raised the finger to his nose and snorted the cocaine. At that very moment, Bulma decided to walk in. She had a senzu bean with her. Bulma stared at him and gasped. The senzu bean fell out of her hand and hit the floor.

"Trunks!" Bulma ran over to him, and snatched the bag from him. "Hey! Give that back!" Trunks shot up, but his foot throbbed like hell, making him sag back into the pillows in agony.

"No! I've had enough, Trunks!" Bulma sobbed. She stormed into his ensuite, and flushed the bag down the toilet. Trunks heard this, but he could do nothing about it.

Bulma walked back into the bedroom. "Don't look at me like that, Trunks. It's for your own good." She told him. "Like you never snorted a little coke?" Trunks chuckled bitterly.

"No, I've never touched drugs. I'm smarter than that." She replied, and bent down, to pick up the senzu bean. She dusted it off, and offered it to Trunks.

"Here, Vegeta got it from Korin's." She smiled softly. Trunks popped it into his mouth and ate it. He immediately started to feel his leg bones going back into place.

"Better?" She asked. "Yeah, thanks." He replied. The w/t at Bulma's hip beeped. Bulma put it to her ear. "Yeah?" She asked. "Oh? Goten's here? Okay, show him inside." She flicked it shut, then clipped it back to her hip.

"Goten's come to visit you." She told Trunks. "Then tell him to leave. I want to be alone." Trunks said, scowling. "I certainly will not! You need to be around friends at this time. The doctor said so." She smiled, and walked out of his room.

As soon as Trunks stopped hearing his mother's footsteps, he opened the window and was about to fly outside, when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Trunks?"

Trunks turned around, facing Goten, his best friend. "I want to be alone. I…haven't been feeling well lately." Trunks told Goten. "Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

10 Saiyan Light-years later…

"You know…about the drugs?" Trunks looked away, ashamed. "Yeah, my mom was on the phone with your mom. I listened in on with the other phone. I came over to see if there's anything I can do to help you through this." Goten told him.

"Thanks, but I'm managing." Trunks replied, coldly. "But Trunks…"

"I _said_ I'm managing!" Trunks snarled at Goten. "Let me _help _you!" Goten shouted at Trunks.

With a glare, Trunks had Goten pinned up against the wall. "What will it take for you to understand? Huh?" Trunks glared at Goten, who stared into his eyes.

"I…I know about Gohan." Goten whispered. Trunks' eyes widened. "That's none of your business." He whispered back. "How…how long have you known?" Trunks asked.

"I've known from the start. The way you looked at him when he was around, or when you peeped at him when he was showering…" Goten's voice trailed off.

Trunks blushed. "You…saw that?" He asked. "Yes, but I didn't tell anyone." Goten spoke. Trunks released his grip on Goten.

"Gohan is the most gorgeous male specimen I have ever seen." Trunks whispered, blushing even more. Goten listened on quietly. "It's unfair that Piccolo should have him. He should be mine. Mine, and mine alone." Trunks spoke, clenching his fists.

That's when he noticed Goten lightly touching his arm. "Huh?" Trunks turned around. "Is something wrong, Goten?" Trunks asked. "I know you've…always wanted Gohan, Trunks…" Goten looked away.

"Goten? Is there something wrong?" Trunks asked, again. "I…just wish…that…you'd give the guy who has true feelings for you a chance." Goten looked down, blushing.

Trunks didn't reply. "Don't make this…harder for me, Trunks." Goten spoke in a choked-up voice. He waited for a reply. Finally, Trunks laughed. He didn't mean to, but he laughed at Goten.

Goten felt his blush deepening. This was when Trunks backed Goten up against the wall. "Poor, misguided Goten…" Trunks spoke, tracing a finger down Goten's cheek.

Goten gasped as the finger ran over his lips. "Mmmm." Trunks purred. "You're hot, Goten. I'll give you that. But I need a man to satisfy my needs. And you couldn't do that, could you?" Trunks whispered, as he slipped a hand in between Goten's legs and slowly rubbed the hardening member he found there.

"Mmm…Trunks…" Goten gasped, his lips parting. Trunks took advantage of this by slipping his tongue into Goten's mouth and gently kissing him. All the while, he was massaging Goten's cock through the material of Goten's jeans.

Goten started to deepen the kiss, by sparring with Trunks' tongue. He got a moan out of Trunks, before Trunks pulled away. "No." Trunks said, and removed his hand from Goten's crotch, leaving Goten with a huge erection.

"But…" Goten looked at Trunks in despair. "I can't do this. It would be untrue to Gohan." Trunks told Goten. "Untrue to…? Trunks, I don't believe this! Gohan isn't even your boyfriend!" Goten replied.

"Not yet." Trunks replied, with a smirk. "So that's it? You want Gohan?" Goten asked, looking away. "Goten, I'm sorry." Trunks sighed. "I understand…" Goten whispered, his voice wavering a bit.

Trunks looked at Goten more carefully. /Tears? He thought. "Goten, please…I like you as a friend." Trunks told Goten, desperately. "I just wanted someone to be with me. Crazy, huh?" Goten turned around to face Trunks. His eyes were filled with tears.

"No, it's not crazy! You told me how you feel, and I respect that. But…I can't love you." Trunks told Goten. The words hit Goten like a knife in his heart. "I'm sorry." Trunks repeated.

With a heart-wrenching sob, Goten bolted out of the room. "Goten, wait!" Trunks ran out after him. Trunks was looking at Goten's back as the half-saiyan ran down the hallway and turned the corner.

"Damn!" Trunks punched the wall in anger. "You break it, you buy it." Came a female voice. "Huh?" Trunks whirled around. His younger sister, Bra, stood there.

"Trouble with Goten?" Bra asked, looking sincere. "Trouble isn't the right word for it." Trunks sighed. "He finally told you how he felt, didn't he?" Bra blurted out, much to Trunks' surprise.

"How…?" Trunks gaped like a fish out of water. "He told me ages ago. That he liked you, I mean." Bra replied. "Do ya wanna get something to eat?" She asked Trunks.

"Yeah, I'm starving." He rubbed his stomach. "Come on, then!" Bra giggled, and grabbed him by the arm. "I'm gonna have 10 hamburgers!" She laughed, as she dragged him down the hallway.

The Cafeteria (AKA The Best Damn Place To Get Egg Rolls)

Trunks stared on in awe as Bra filled up on **_15_** hamburgers, one after the other. "What happened to the 10?" Trunks asked, amazed. "I was extra hungry!" She giggled.

"Well, we now know who you got your appetite from." Trunks said, as he glanced to where Vegeta was stuffing himself with egg rolls. "Dad says it's good to eat well." Bra talked with a mouthful of food.

"And we know where you get your table manners from, too." Trunks added, with a frown. "Hey, I've seen you pack it down as well. So you can't say anything about my eating habits." Bra smirked.

"So…about Goten?" Trunks asked, impatiently. "Oh, yeah. He confessed to me that he liked you. I was shocked when you turned him down." Bra told him, with a little grin.

"You were listening in? You little snoop!" Trunks stared at his sister in disbelief. "So…you heard about Gohan?" Trunks asked, blushing. "Yeah, but I knew about that from the get-go." She replied.

"A little sister that knows more about my love life (or lack thereof) than I do? Now that's just creepy." Trunks shuddered. "That's not the important thing. The important thing is for you to rocket back into reality." She told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trunks asked, defensive. "Oh, come on. You've been fantasizing about Gohan for years, Trunks. You need to face the facts. Gohan is in love with Piccolo." Bra told him, point blank.

"That's just a faze. He'll be mine soon…" Trunks replied, grinning. "No, Trunks. You need to let Gohan be. He's found his true love. It would be selfish of you to rob him of that." Bra folded her arms.

"But they've been having problems with their relationship, Bra." Trunks pointed out. "And that gives you the right to just step in and take over the show?" Bra frowned.

Trunks looked like he'd been slapped. "Look…maybe they have been having problems. But they love each other with all their hearts, and they're working them out." Bra reached across the table and patted his hand.

"Why not stop thinking about the love that can never be, and start thinking about the love that can?" Bra asked him. "Sorry, I'm not following you." Trunks replied, looking confused.

"Trunks…you've been looking for love in all the wrong places, and you've never noticed the love that was right in front of your eyes." She spoke. "There is no other love for me!" Trunks shouted.

"You fool." Bra said, looking away. "You broke the heart of one so fragile, one so pure…" She looked into his eyes. Trunks' eyes widened. "Goten…" He whispered.

"Bingo. The guy gave his heart to you, and you stomped all over it. Very charming." Bra said, sarcastically. She was surprised when Trunks stood up, looking refreshed. Trunks walked towards the exit of the big cafeteria.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She asked. "To mend a broken heart." Was the reply she received. "Oh, Trunks. Make your little sister proud…" She said, and smiled. Then, she ordered another **_20 _**hamburgers…

OWARI

A/N: No likey, no flamey. But if you like it, then….hmm….I take cash, cheques, credit cards, or your broken bones. XD Just kidding. That line was from Ultimate Muscle! I always wanted to say that! Tee-hee! Thankies, my lovelies! Read and Review:D


End file.
